


Snape 100 - Vampire

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape 100 - Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape sat in a brown leather chair in his study, his face rumpled into a worried look.

Severus Snape sat in a brown leather chair in his study, his face rumpled into a worried look.

"Can Tibby help Master?" A small house elf looked at Snape, wringing its hands.

"The boy is coming to visit today, Tibby." Snape said stiffly.

"Harry Potter!" The elf said excitedly.

"One of his grandsons is playing Quidditch nearby and he will be joining us for an after dinner tea."

"How many should I prepare for?" Tibby squeaked. "Master Potter has a large family!"

"Just one." Snape said bitterly as he shook his head. "Not many people like being around a vampire."


End file.
